Server clusters are commonly used to provide failover and high availability of information to clients. Traditionally, cluster environments are designed according to a client-server protocol in which a client connects to server in order to access resources available to the server. In traditional clustered environments, different servers that compose the environment may access different file systems. The inability to access a common file system restricts the functionality of a traditional file system cluster.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.